Star Nosed Moles (Episode)
'''Star-Nosed Moles '''is episode nine of season two of Hero: 108, and episode sixty-one overall. Synopsis After a horrific nightmare, Commander ApeTrully becomes obsessed with preventing anyone from learning his secret. Meanwhile, star-nosed moles terrorize a human village. Plot Trivia *Crab King speaks human language for the first time in this episode, having never done so previously. It is unknown if he has actually learned the language or if this simply an oddity that occurred in ApeTrully's dream. * The last time ApeTrully fretted that his secret would be discovered, he believed that the heroes of Big Green would not tolerate a monkey as their leader. In this episode, he does not seem to be worried that they will discover that he is monkey, but that they will discover that he has lied to them, which they will know if they discover that he is a monkey. * When Lin Chung comes to check on ApeTrully, who is wearing only his mask and covering the rest of his body with a bedsheet, ApeTrully's red fingers are visible instead of the white gloves he usually wears. It is unknown if Lin Chung noticed this, as he did not comment on it, though it has been implied that Lin Chung is aware that ApeTrully has a secret and wishes to let him come out about it in his own time. Notes * The third time since Deer castle to show Ape truly without his disguise. * First appearance of the Star nosed Moles. Errors *When Crab King first grabs ApeTrully, there is a brief scene where ApeTrully is behind Crab King's claw rather than in it. Quotes "Discussions about my wardrobe will have to wait." ~Commander ApeTrully Gallery Star Nosed Moles 144.png Star Nosed Moles 143.png Star Nosed Moles 142.png Star Nosed Moles 141.png Star Nosed Moles 140.png Star Nosed Moles 139.png Star Nosed Moles 138.png Star Nosed Moles 137.png Star Nosed Moles 136.png Star Nosed Moles 135.png Star Nosed Moles 134.png Star Nosed Moles 133.png Star Nosed Moles 132.png Star Nosed Moles 131.png Star Nosed Moles 130.png Star Nosed Moles 129.png Star Nosed Moles 128.png Star Nosed Moles 127.png Star Nosed Moles 126.png Star Nosed Moles 125.png Star Nosed Moles 124.png Star Nosed Moles 123.png Star Nosed Moles 122.png Star Nosed Moles 121.png Star Nosed Moles 120.png Star Nosed Moles 119.png Star Nosed Moles 118.png Star Nosed Moles 117.png Star Nosed Moles 116.png Star Nosed Moles 115.png Star Nosed Moles 114.png Star Nosed Moles 113.png Star Nosed Moles 112.png Star Nosed Moles 111.png Star Nosed Moles 110.png Star Nosed Moles 109.png Star Nosed Moles 108.png Star Nosed Moles 107.png Star Nosed Moles 106.png Star Nosed Moles 105.png Star Nosed Moles 104.png Star Nosed Moles 103.png Star Nosed Moles 102.png Star Nosed Moles 101.png Star Nosed Moles 100.png Star Nosed Moles 099.png Star Nosed Moles 098.png Star Nosed Moles 097.png Star Nosed Moles 096.png Star Nosed Moles 095.png Star Nosed Moles 094.png Star Nosed Moles 093.png Star Nosed Moles 092.png Star Nosed Moles 091.png Star Nosed Moles 090.png Star Nosed Moles 089.png Star Nosed Moles 088.png Star Nosed Moles 087.png Star Nosed Moles 086.png Star Nosed Moles 085.png Star Nosed Moles 084.png Star Nosed Moles 083.png Star Nosed Moles 082.png Star Nosed Moles 081.png Star Nosed Moles 080.png Star Nosed Moles 079.png Star Nosed Moles 078.png Star Nosed Moles 077.png Star Nosed Moles 076.png Star Nosed Moles 075.png Star Nosed Moles 074.png Star Nosed Moles 073.png Star Nosed Moles 072.png Star Nosed Moles 071.png Star Nosed Moles 070.png Star Nosed Moles 069.png Star Nosed Moles 068.png Star Nosed Moles 067.png Star Nosed Moles 066.png Star Nosed Moles 065.png Star Nosed Moles 064.png Star Nosed Moles 063.png Star Nosed Moles 062.png Star Nosed Moles 061.png Star Nosed Moles 060.png Star Nosed Moles 059.png Star Nosed Moles 058.png Star Nosed Moles 057.png Star Nosed Moles 056.png Star Nosed Moles 055.png Star Nosed Moles 054.png Star Nosed Moles 053.png Star Nosed Moles 052.png Star Nosed Moles 051.png Star Nosed Moles 050.png Star Nosed Moles 049.png Star Nosed Moles 048.png Star Nosed Moles 047.png Star Nosed Moles 046.png Star Nosed Moles 045.png Star Nosed Moles 044.png Star Nosed Moles 043.png Star Nosed Moles 042.png Star Nosed Moles 041.png Star Nosed Moles 040.png Star Nosed Moles 039.png Star Nosed Moles 038.png Star Nosed Moles 037.png Star Nosed Moles 036.png Star Nosed Moles 035.png Star Nosed Moles 034.png Star Nosed Moles 033.png Star Nosed Moles 032.png Star Nosed Moles 031.png Star Nosed Moles 030.png Star Nosed Moles 029.png Star Nosed Moles 028.png Star Nosed Moles 027.png Star Nosed Moles 026.png Star Nosed Moles 025.png Star Nosed Moles 024.png Star Nosed Moles 023.png Star Nosed Moles 022.png Star Nosed Moles 021.png Star Nosed Moles 020.png Star Nosed Moles 019.png Star Nosed Moles 018.png Star Nosed Moles 017.png Star Nosed Moles 016.png Star Nosed Moles 015.png Star Nosed Moles 014.png Star Nosed Moles 013.png Star Nosed Moles 012.png Star Nosed Moles 011.png Star Nosed Moles 010.png Star Nosed Moles 009.png Star Nosed Moles 008.png Star Nosed Moles 007.png Star Nosed Moles 006.png Star Nosed Moles 005.png Star Nosed Moles 004.png Star Nosed Moles 003.png Star Nosed Moles 002.png Star Nosed Moles 001.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2